Will You Feel Better?
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: It hurt Kurt to see Karofsky up there with his friends. And Blaine only wants to make it better. One-shot based on the Regina Spektor song 'Better'


Will You Feel Better?

**Spoilers up till 2x11...My take on how Kurt would have dealt with seeing Karofsky up there with his friends. The song is Regina Spektor's Better. Thanks for reading. **

Blaine thought that going to see the McKinley football game would be a fun event for him and Kurt. And Kurt seemed to agree. Excited before the show, Kurt accessorized to match the McKinley colours, and chatted the entire drive to the game about how excited he was to see them all play. Blaine loved seeing Kurt this happy. Dalton was obviously (hopefully) helping Kurt become happier, and nothing made Blaine happier than to see that beautiful boy smile...in fact it had become a goal of his to make Kurt smile as many times a day as he could.

However, during the halftime show, when the football team joined the glee club for their spectacular performance...something about Kurt changed. He stopped cheering and jumping up and down, and sat quietly on the bleachers, claiming to have a headache...But Blaine knew it was something else. After the game had ended, Kurt quietly told Blaine that he didn't want to stay around for the after party, and requested that they make the drive back to Dalton immediately.

"Are you sure you don't even want to say hello?" Blaine asked quietly as they headed back to his BMW. Kurt shook his head once and Blaine could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes that was he was trying to hide.

"I don't feel good." He repeated for the third time that night, Blaine knowing that it was obviously more than that, decided that he wasn't going to push Kurt to tell him, until he was ready. Unlocking his car, he quickly opened the passenger side door for Kurt, before climbing into his own seat. Glancing to the blue eyed boy on his left, Blaine put the keys in the ignition and began their drive.

A little chime, signalling a text message, came from Kurt's cell phone, but the smaller boy quickly turned it off and showed the phone back in his pocket, not even checking who it was from. Blaine couldn't help but worry even more at that. Kurt never turned off his phone, and was always reliable about answering texts. Pursing his lips for a moment, Blaine decided to try again.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" It was a lame attempt at figuring out what was wrong. But something in Blaine shut down every time he saw Kurt sad. He felt like he had failed at protecting the boy, who he cared so deeply for, from anything that would cause him pain.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was wiping away tears. Their eyes catching for a moment, and Kurt forced out a pathetic excuse for a smile. "I've been better." He admitted, before turning his head to look out the window. A signal that he wanted the conversation dropped.

_You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder  
And I don't understand, and I don't understand_

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Kurt's eyes, filled with tears, were firmly set on looking out the window. And Blaine's whenever possible to glance off the road, were firmly on Kurt. Once the car was parked in the Dalton lot, the two made their way upstairs to the third floor, where their dorms were located.

They reached Kurt's room first, and the two stood awkwardly for a moment. Kurt's eyes on the floor, the tears running down his cheeks. Blaine couldn't help what he did next. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, he held him tightly and began whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Shhh...Just let it out." He whispered, a hand rubbing Kurt's back gently, as the younger boy began crying harder. Blaine searched in Kurt's coat pocket for his room key, and with one arm still wrapped around the boy, he unlocked the door and opened it. Placing one arm under Kurt's legs, and one on his back, Blaine lifted him in a swift motion and walked the few steps to place the boy on his bed.

"P-please don't go." Kurt whispered through tears, and Blaine nodded. He hadn't planned on going anywhere. Instead, he climbed in beside Kurt, and almost instantly, Kurt arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, and his face found the crook.

They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, until Kurt had calmed down some and decided to rinse his face off with cold water. When Kurt returned he sat down on his bed, not saying a word. Blaine let out a sigh, before placing a hand over Kurt's. The boy still looked as if he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Baby, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't make it better." Blaine whispered, not able to stop himself from calling the fragile boy, 'baby'. Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, pulling them close to his chest.

"I hate him." Kurt spat out, through tears. Blaine knew immediately who 'him' was. Kurt never spoke with as much venom towards anyone, other than Karofsky. Blaine nodded. "It hurts so bad."

"It was hard for you...watching him up there tonight." Blaine whispered, crossing his legs and turning to face Kurt, who was nodding.

"He takes everything from me. That's all he does. He takes my friends, my team, and he was out there performing with them. That should have been me." Kurt raged. It made sense for Kurt to be so angry.

"It isn't fair, Kurt. Believe me, you should have been the one of there with all your friends. I hate him for doing that to you, as well." Blaine said quietly, but Kurt shook his head.

"I hate him for more than just that." Kurt whispered, his voice now more frightened than angry. Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm scared he's turned it into nothing." Kurt attempted to explain, however he ended up just confusing Blaine even more.

"Kurt... what has he turned into nothing?" Kurt let out a deep breath before placing his head in his hands.

"Love...kissing...feeling anything." Kurt took a breath. "Every time I feel like things are going to be good...like I can be happy...He makes me feel like I feel nothing." Kurt explained. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped. "I mean, don't even get me started on kisses. I'm terrified that he's ruined those for me."

"Kurt..." Blaine started, unsure of what to say. He knew what he wanted to do but knew he couldn't just outright do that. "Kurt...When you meet someone, the right someone and you two kiss..." Blaine's imagination was running away with him slightly. "You'll feel something. I promise."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, before pulling Blaine into a hug. Something that the two of them did often, however this time was different. When the two pulled away, Kurt remained close for a moment. Their eyes locked, and Kurt gave a slight nod. "Please." He wanted to kiss the boy senseless, and show him that yes, he could still feel something and that was obviously what Kurt wanted as well.

_If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all_

Their lips matched up perfectly, Kurt's perfect soft ones, with Blaine's strong ones. Blaine's hands found Kurt's back, and Kurt's found Blaine's hair.

"What do you feel?" Blaine asked quietly, his lips still lightly touching Kurt's, a tiny smile on them.

"Better." Kurt said breathlessly, before pressing his lips against Blaine's.

**Please review. I really like stories based on songs. If you have any requests leave them for me and I'll try to do them. **


End file.
